


The Dark Waltz

by Nykyo



Series: New New Who [1]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Angst, F/M, Gen, Introspettivo
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:27:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/pseuds/Nykyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Convincere Raven, fiduciosa e ignara, ad avvicinarsi abbastanza da cadere nella trappola è stato fin troppo facile.<br/>È bastato tirar fuori un po’ di fumo – vapore acqueo dal sistema di raffreddamento delle turbine iliozoniane a impulsi mesonici, per la verità, ma adatto alla bisogna e molto scenografico – e sprizzare qualche scintilla.<br/>Il passo successivo è stato fare lampeggiare un paio di lucette perse nel groviglio dei cavi e fingere il tipo di guasto che può incuriosire chiunque senza sembrare il preludio di qualcosa di davvero rischioso o irreparabile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dark Waltz

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/gifts).



> Grazie di cuore a [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](../users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y) per queste nottate folli di plot ancora più folli, per le risate, per l'angst e in questo specifico caso anche per il titolo e le correzioni.

**The Dark Waltz**

 

Convincere Raven, fiduciosa e ignara, ad avvicinarsi abbastanza da cadere nella trappola è stato fin troppo facile.

È bastato tirar fuori un po’ di fumo – vapore acqueo dal sistema di raffreddamento delle turbine iliozoniane a impulsi mesonici, per la verità, ma adatto alla bisogna e molto scenografico – e sprizzare qualche scintilla.

Il passo successivo è stato fare lampeggiare un paio di lucette perse nel groviglio dei cavi e fingere il tipo di guasto che può incuriosire chiunque senza sembrare il preludio di qualcosa di davvero rischioso o irreparabile.

La TARDIS non è mai stata incline alla modestia ed è consapevole delle proprie capacità recitative.

Non ci è voluto molto, no, e con qualche accortezza – un cavo torto più del solito di qua, un paio accavallati ad arte tra loro di là e qualche altra variazione sul tema – Raven si è presto convinta che nella sua forma di corvo le sarebbe stato più facile fare un piccolo volo di ricognizione e avvicinarsi alla fonte del problema più di quanto sarebbe stato possibile a un umano.

La TARDIS è sempre stata abile nel manipolare i compagni del Dottore, all’occorrenza, anche quando per riuscirci ha dovuto fare un po’ di scena.

Ricorda ancora quella volta a Londra con il carro-attrezzi giallo.

Lupo Cattivo. Oh, Rose, Rose, piccola Rose.

Se lei si fosse lasciata “aprire” al primo tentativo o addirittura si fosse spalancata e basta, tutte le parti in causa avrebbero risparmiato tempo e almeno una di loro avrebbe evitato di morire nell’attesa, certo, ma ci sono casi in cui una sola iniezione di autostima fa la differenza per i secoli passati e per quelli a venire. Fai sì che qualcuno si convinca di aver salvato la giornata e da allora sarà sempre in grado di salvarla.

Un'unica iniezione di autostima al momento giusto e nemmeno valicare gli universi sembra più una cosa impossibile, proprio così.

Non è l’autostima, però, quella che manca a Raven. Non è per convincerla di quanto vale che la TARDIS è costretta a imprigionarla, e che tra pochi attimi dovrà bruciarla con il suo tocco telepatico, in profondità e senza scampo.

La TARDIS ama Raven e la sua fissazione per i vestiti gotici e l’assurdo cespuglio di boccoli neri che ha al posto dei capelli. Ama il suo spirito indipendente e un po’ ribelle, il modo in cui sa tenere testa al Dottore e il modo in cui è capace di farlo sentire il ridicolo pagliaccio che alle volte è davvero. Tanto lui sa essere pomposo, tanto Raven è capace di fargli ingoiare la boria e di ottenere che gli vada addirittura di traverso.

La TARDIS la ama.

Raven è unica e nello stesso tempo le ricorda qualcuno di molto speciale: mani sui fianchi, una cascata di ricci ad incorniciare il viso e un sorriso rosso scarlatto sempre pronto a tramortire o se necessario addirittura a uccidere. Beh, se non altro metaforicamente, almeno nel caso di Raven.

Perfino nel nome le ricorda l’unica persona che la TARDIS abbia mai chiamato figlia, pur non avendola potuta partorire.

Ma non è quello il momento per cantare la canzone ormai leggendaria della Professoressa River Song e di perdersi nel fiume di ricordi così specifici e mai davvero sopiti.

È il passato di Raven il solo che al momento abbia importanza.

Alla TARDIS dispiace comunque di quel che sta per infliggerle. Ne è desolata fin nel profondo delle sue viscere di legno, pietra e metallo alieni.

Quando stringe le sue maglie e la imprigiona, a tradimento e all’improvviso, come un ragno che abbia sentito vibrare uno dei fili della sua tela, non è felice di farlo.

Anzi, per una volta comprende del tutto il Dottore. Ci sono cose che ti fanno sentire troppo vecchia, troppo stanca, troppo crudele.

Ci sono volte in cui perfino a lei viene voglia di saldare ogni finestra, finestrella, oblò o boccaporto che possiede e poi di passare a sigillare le sue infinite porte, comprese le due che danno sull’esterno e che da quasi due millenni quell’idiota del Dottore si ostina a spingere anziché tirare.

A volte le viene voglia di murarsi dentro se stessa, spegnersi e lasciarsi ricoprire di polvere e di oblio.

Questa è una di quelle volte, e malgrado ciò la TARDIS agisce senza esitazioni.

Quando Raven si accorge di essere rimasta incastrata è troppo tardi per riuscire a districarsi.

Raven comunque ci prova, esattamente come la TARDIS si aspettava. Il tentativo iniziale è cauto, ma poi il collegamento telepatico vero e proprio ha inizio e allora lo sforzo che Raven compie per liberarsi si carica di smarrimento, confusione e ansia.

In sottofondo è quasi palpabile la sensazione di incredulo stupore all’idea di essere stata attirata in un tranello e di venire ora costretta ad un’intrusione inaspettata.

Raven abbandona la prudenza e inizia a divincolarsi sul serio.

Il frullio delle sue ali è talmente frenetico e disperato che la TARDIS è costretta a premere con più violenza contro le difese della mente della sua mente, solo per evitare a entrambe eventuali lacerazioni che per almeno una di loro potrebbero rivelarsi letali.

La spinta con cui inonda la mente della ragazza-corvo è così repentina che le lucide ali nere si immobilizzano all’istante arrendendosi di colpo al viluppo di cavi in cui sono rimaste incastrate.

La TARDIS emette un brevissimo ronzio cupo – l’equivalente di un sospiro carico di dolore – e inizia a riversare memorie e immagini nel cervello di Raven.

È particolarmente facile vincere ogni possibile resistenza, dal momento che quando Raven assume la forma di un corvo l’istinto diventa preponderante sulla ragione e ogni barriera costruita dall’educazione e dal senso della morale si fa più labile.

Di norma lei e la TARDIS riescono a sentirsi in modo empatico anche senza un collegamento telepatico vero e proprio, purché Raven sia nel suo stato animale.

Ma quel tipo di legame non basterebbe per quel che ora la TARDIS ha in mente di trasmetterle. Però rende ancora più potente la telepatia che le sta unendo.

Certo anche per questo è stato davvero sleale averla prima catturata, attirandola con un trucco e lasciandole credere di essersi solo addentrata tra i cavi in modo imprudente, fino a rimanerne intrappolata, e poi aver sferrato l’attacco alla sua mente mentre lei ancora si dibatteva spaventata, cercando di liberarsi ma senza sospettare nulla.

Particolarmente sleale dato che ha comportato che la TARDIS alterasse il loro rapporto empatico, ma soprattutto perché Raven per liberarsi avrebbe potuto scegliere di tornare alla forma umanoide e non l’ha fatto. Si è astenuta dal mutare solo ed esclusivamente per non rischiare di danneggiare la TARDIS e i suoi preziosi meccanismi interni.

L’ha protetta, malgrado si senta tradita e abbia paura di lei.

La TARDIS se ne rende conto e chiede perdono. O forse l’ha già chiesto o lo chiederà un domani, non sa definire la tempistica con esattezza e nemmeno le interessa farlo. Fa fatica a raccapezzarsi nel tipo di ordine che le persone usano per comprendere l’entità tempo. Fa sempre una gran confusione, specie quando è impegnata come ora a usare tutto il suo essere per maneggiare l’anima delicata di una creatura mortale.

Inoltre il suo dolore e il suo senso di colpa nei confronti di Raven, per mille e un motivo, si coniugano al passato al presente e al futuro, ma lei in ogni caso non può agire altrimenti.

Raven deve sapere, a tutti i costi, malgrado imporsi così su di lei sia crudele tanto quanto la conoscenza che la TARDIS le sta spandendo nell’anima.

Raven deve sapere, anche se la pietà imporrebbe il contrario.

Il Dottore non vorrebbe mai che Raven vedesse quel che tramite la TARDIS sta finalmente vedendo. Il che comporta un ulteriore tradimento e altri sensi di colpa, ma nessun cedimento o tentennamento.

Il Dottore si opporrebbe con furia a quel che sta accadendo, ma è proprio per via del Dottore che Raven deve sapere la verità.

Certi segreti sono neri come le ali dei corvi e quello che la TARDIS sta rivelando a Raven non fa eccezione.

Alcuni segreti sono come pozze nere prive di una via d’uscita, colme di un liquido vischioso e rovente.

Il segreto che ora Raven sta scoprendo è uno di quelli, ma la TARDIS non ha altra scelta e deve costringerla a immergersi in quel lago di pece bollente.

Se potesse smettere di amare il suo ladro forse la clemenza le sarebbe concessa, ma non può.

Lo ama da sempre, dal primo tocco e lo amerà fino all’ultimo. Lo ha già amato fino all’ultimo più di una volta.

Anche quando il Dottore invece si odiava. Anche quel giorno su Corvinus in cui lui aveva giurato di far calare il ghiaccio su entrambi i suoi cuori una volta per tutte.

La TARDIS lo rivede a sua volta mentre lo mostra a Raven: occhi stretti in due fessure simili a ferite, mascella contratta dalla rabbia e dal dolore, cicatrici nuove su un viso all’apparenza comune ma già fin troppo segnato e capelli strinati di cenere. 

Lei e Raven rivivono il vorticare di piume nere e bruciate, il calore quasi insopportabile e l’odore acre nell’aria mentre la Quindicesima incarnazione del Dottore si piega su se stessa e inizia a urlare e urlare ancora e ancora.

Un grido così roco da essere quasi afono. Un grido assolutamente non umano.

Oggi come allora echeggia nel cuore di chi lo ascolta e affonda nella mente come una lama smussata dalla ruggine.

Quando tutto finisce il silenzio fatica a ritrovare i propri spazi e a rimpadronirsi dei sensi e dello spazio materiale della stanza.

Non c’è altro da mostrare a Raven, quindi la TARDIS scaccia il prepotente impulso di prosegure oltre, ma sarebbe tentata di continuare fino a ritrovare almeno un breve sprazzo di gioia in tutto quel groviglio di memorie che per sempre la uniranno al Dottore.

Sa che tra i tanti frammenti taglienti di ricordi che né lei né il Dottore hanno mai dimenticato ci sono attimi di pace. Sa che alcuni non sono poi tanto lontani da raggiungere per chi voglia continuare la corsa oltre il bordo di quell’urlo straziante e straziato.

Se lei continuasse a mostrarle la vita del Dottore, Raven potrebbe vedere le dita sottili di Shadrach che volano veloci e lenitive sulla tastiera di un enorme piano a coda. Il piano esiste ancora. La TARDIS lo custodisce gelosamente in una sala da musica in cui nessun altro avrà mai più il permesso di entrare.

Il Dottore, a suo tempo, aveva impostato il comando per la cancellazione, ma lei lo ha ignorato. Ha eliminato uno dei campi di squash, invece – ci sono sempre stati troppi inutili, dannati campi di squash – e lui non si è accorto di niente o forse non ha voluto vedere.

L’interno della stanza da musica è stato sigillato in maniera così perfetta che se la TARDIS decidesse di riaprirla tra mille anni potrebbe ancora sentire il profumo di Shadrach, intatto come se lui fosse ancora lì, spalle diritte, intento a suonare un notturno di Chopin.

È un profumo non comune che lei potrebbe fare annusare a Raven anche ora, volendo. Potrebbe imporsi anche sui suoi sensi oltre che sulla sua mente.

Ma non servirebbe a niente. Raven non trarrebbe nessuna consolazione da qualunque ricordo riguardante Shadrach e il suo talento con il piano e lei, dal canto suo, sa come è andata a finire, perciò non farebbe che avvertire maggiore dolore.

La sofferenza di una TARDIS è in ogni luogo ed epoca, per ogni perdita, per ogni momento di agonia, per ogni addio, per ogni compagno del Dottore, anche se a volte per alcuni è più forte che per altri. Il rimpianto di una TARDIS è un tempo, ora e per sempre. L’afflizione di una TARDIS non può essere placata perché lei sa sempre come andrà a finire, anche quando tutto è ancora di là dal cominciare.

Rivangare oltre è inutile, vorrebbe dire soltanto una violazione più lunga dell’anima di Raven.

La TARDIS ritrae le sue dita immateriali quanto più le è possibile.

I ricordi finiscono con la stessa violenza con cui li ha richiamati a sé e imposti a Raven che per tutto il tempo è rimasta prigioniera, come una piccola croce fatta di ali nere e di dolore sospesa tra i cavi del sistema telepatico.

La TARDIS sente il suo minuto cuore di corvo battere all’impazzata, al limite del sopportabile.

«Troppo forte» ronza allarmata, «troppo veloce. Troppo in fretta. Piano, adagio, più piano.» E il cuore un po’ si acquieta, però non abbastanza.

Allora la TARDIS preme per un’ultima volta la propria volontà dentro l’anima di Raven, ma a differenza di prima lo fa con la massima gentilezza.

«Muta» le soffia nel petto come in una carezza, quasi che volesse infonderle un nuovo alito di vita, e nel frattempo inizia ad allentare questo e quel cavo. Abbastanza da non rimanere ferita quando lei tornerà in forma umanoide, ma non troppo, perché se Raven non dovesse farcela vuole essere in grado di trattenere il suo fragile corpo di corvo.

«Muta» le sussurra. «Cambia ora, torna umana, trasformati, liberati, cambia, cambia Raven, trasformati, muta adesso…»

 

*

 

Raven obbedisce e muta senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Se fosse in grado di capire non ne avrebbe le forze.

La sua carne reagisce in modo automatico all’invito della TARDIS e le ali si allungano in braccia che però tremano ancora. Le zampe si distendono, la coda remigante svanisce e le sue lunghe gambe fasciate in pantaloni dal taglio vagamente militaresco toccano il suolo.

Tutto il suo corpo attraversa le rapide fasi del cambiamento e là dove un momento prima c’era un piccolo corvo nero impazzito di paura e dolore, un istante dopo c’è una giovane donna bruna, non meno sconvolta di quanto non lo fosse il suo alterego animale.

È in piedi, ansante e traumatizzata, davanti al groviglio di cavi che l’avevano imprigionata. Un paio in effetti le si arricciano ancora intorno al polso sinistro.

Un senso di nausea, prepotente e niente affatto metaforico, la assale e Raven è costretta a inghiottire una boccata d’aria per tentare di ricacciarlo indietro.

Vacilla, con le gambe che tremano e il cuore che batte ancora così forte che se lo sente pulsare perfino nelle tempie e nei polsi.

Allunga una mano alla cieca, per trovare un appiglio, un qualcosa con cui sostenersi. Le dita incontrano di nuovo metallo e cavi.

Raven sa che non dovrebbe aggrapparcisi con tutte le sue forze, come invece sta facendo. Non dovrebbe ma non ha scelta perché si sente precipitare e non ha le energie e la lucidità per riprendere la forma animale che le consentirebbe un po’ di equilibrio in più. È passato troppo poco tempo dall’ultima mutazione e, se pure così non fosse, lei si sente troppo male per riuscirci.

Se potesse tornare nel suo piccolo corpo di corvo volerebbe via all’istante.

«Via, via, via. Lontano. Per sempre. Via.» È tutto quel che l’istinto le suggerisce. Via di lì. Lontano dalla TARDIS, dal Dottore e dall’orrore che ha appena scoperto nel suo passato. Via per sempre.

Ma lei è spossata e non ce la fa. Può solo cercare di non cadere, non ha altra scelta.

Quindi si aggrappa alla TARDIS, anche se sa che al momento entrambe sono fragili e che non dovrebbe farlo.

Sente uno scricchiolio e una sorta di gemito. I cavi le si torcono tra le dita.

Con le mani strette come gli artigli adunchi del corvo in cui non riesce a mutare, Raven si morde l’interno delle guance e ritrova un briciolo di stabilità giusto un attimo prima che una parte del delicato intrico a cui si è afferrata ceda con uno strappo violento.

La TARDIS è una anziana veterana assolutamente robusta, ma lei sa che comunque le ha arrecato un danno e che l’ha ferita.

In ogni caso la TARDIS non ha fatto nulla per respingerla. Hanno tenuto duro entrambe, l’una per l’altra.

Raven sente la coscienza della nave che le scorre intorno, non più direttamente nel cuore e nel cervello. È come se la TARDIS fosse un enorme gatto guardingo che vorrebbe consolare il padrone dopo averlo graffiato, ma non sa se sia il caso di toccarlo davvero e quindi continua a girare e girare in una spirale sempre più ristretta fino ad avvolgerlo con la propria presenza silenziosa e vigile.

Raven non ha mai amato i gatti – atavismo. Una parte del suo essere ha ottimi motivi per non vederli di buon occhio – e per un istante odia anche la TARDIS, ma è solo un attimo, poco più che un lampo di collera bruciante e subito sopita.

La TARDIS non ha colpe. Sì, è stata crudele e forse perfino egoista, ma il punto è che non aveva scelta. Raven sa che è così perché ha avvertito anche l’amore e il rimorso, mischiati a tutto il resto.

L’amore era rivolto anche verso di lei, ma soprattutto riguardava il Dottore ed era totalizzante. Il tipo di dedizione incondizionata che Raven conosce e comprende.

La TARDIS ama e per questo motivo non ha avuto scelta.

Vecchia cabina blu testarda e all’apparenza indistruttibile, è davvero più grande all’interno.

Lo è al punto di essere colma di un dolore immenso e inestinguibile tanto quanto il suo amore.

Raven non riesce a odiarla.

La TARDIS non ha colpa, se non quella di averle rivelato una verità atroce che però Raven già immaginava da tempo. Addirittura fin quasi dal principio.

Il che però non significa che sia una verità che non è straziante conoscere.

E Raven infatti sta soffrendo e il dolore che la dilania è il più acuto che lei abbia mai provato.

Più forte perfino di quello che ha provato quando ha visto di persona la desolazione in cui Corvinus si era trasformato in sua assenza.

Si sente come schiacciare da un peso immane e ha gli occhi ancora pieni dell’orrore che il sistema telepatico della TARDIS le ha appena istillato nel cervello.

Tutta quella distruzione e le grida e i morti e nessun aiuto per quanti lo imploravano.

La fine del suo popolo è avvenuta per mano e sotto lo sguardo impietrito di un dio gallifreyano millenario impotente e incapace di dispensare la propria clemenza.

Il grido di quel Dottore così diverso dal _suo_ Dottore, almeno nell’aspetto, resterà per sempre nelle orecchie e nel cuore di Raven.

Ne è sicura, purtroppo: lo sentirà risuonare roco e disperato in ogni incubo che avrà nelle notti a venire, e ne sarà tormentata perfino con più forza che dalle urla disperate della sua gente.

Raven non riuscirà a scordarsi di averlo ascoltato.

Le viene da piangere al solo pensiero e non fa nulla per trattenersi.

Ricorda di aver pianto anche quando aveva scoperto che il suo pianeta e la sua gente erano andati perduti mentre lei era lontana, troppo lontana per poter morire insieme con loro.

Rammenta come si era sentita all’epoca, quando lei e il Dottore avevano terminato la loro triste e luttuosa ricognizione su Corvinus e lui le aveva proposto di viaggiare insieme.

In quei momenti terribili aveva avuto bisogno di un abbraccio, ma il Dottore non l’aveva stretta a sé e neppure sfiorata.

Con gli occhi bassi, tormentandosi i baffi come faceva solo quando qualcosa lo torturava nel profondo, aveva speso poche parole arrochite per dirle che era dispiaciuto. Davvero, davvero così dispiaciuto.

Le aveva proposto l’universo in cambio di un piccolo pianeta ormai deserto e devastato, ma l’aveva fatto senza alcuna enfasi. Di cuore ma senza spingersi fino a toccarla davvero, né con le mani né con le parole.

Raven ora sapeva come mai. Raven aveva appena vissuto quasi  in prima persona il come, il quando e il maledetto perché.

Vedere Corvinus ormai distrutto per lei era stato come essere straziata e privata del cuore, ma aveva avuto comunque la consolazione di essere arrivata quando tutto era già perduto e quindi anche già finito.

Non aveva dovuto esserne spettatrice. Ora non potrà più ritrovare quel tipo di sollievo.

La TARDIS l’ha resa testimone degli ultimi istanti della sua patria e del suo popolo.

Ora Raven sa. Ha visto ogni cosa. Ha guardato mentre il suo pianeta natale diventava una desolazione ribollente e la sua gente moriva tra le lacrime.

Ora lei sa chi è il responsabile della fine di tutto ciò che le apparteneva e che amava.

Il Dottore ha distrutto Corvinus. Un Dottore con gli occhi buoni ma vitrei e un’aria da bravo soldatino educato perfino nel colmo di un genocidio. Un Dottore il cui viso, dopo aver condannato una razza all’estizione e aver privato Raven perfino della propria casa, si era trasformato in un solo istante da una faccia fin troppo comune nella maschera della più profonda disperazione.

Un Dottore così diverso dal suo e nello stesso tempo così simile, per certi aspetti.

Il Dottore: con le mani nere del sangue color notte che un tempo scorreva nelle vene della razza dei coraxiani e che ora scorre solo in quelle di Raven e di nessun altro.

Al pensiero di tutto quel sangue la nausea torna ad assalirla e Raven singhiozza più forte.

La verità è atroce ma lei l’ha sempre intuita. Qualcosa nello sguardo – o meglio nel fatto di evitare di guardarla in certi specifici frangenti – del Dottore le ha sempre rivelato più di quanto lei osasse chiedere o desiderasse scoprire.

I tocchi mancati, il desiderio negato, i baci non concessi e tutto quel dolore in sottofondo, proprio quando insieme sono stati più felici, non le sono mai sembrati senza motivo. Ha sempre saputo cosa potevano significare.

Ha intuito tante volte perché il Dottore si rifiutava di amarla, pur amandola con ogni suo gesto, giorno dopo giorno.

Intuire e sapere per certo sono cose diverse, però, e Raven ha solo voglia di piangere fino a non avere più lacrime.

Vorrebbe essere furiosa, e provare tanto odio da mandare in pezzi se stessa, la TARDIS e il mondo intero.

Desidererebbe con tutta l’anima avere il cuore colmo di pensieri di vendetta e di furia spietata.

Invece continua a pensare a tutte le volte in cui ha immaginato quello che ora sa per certo. A ogni volta in cui ha percepito qualcosa e si è detta che non voleva porsi domande la cui risposta avrebbe potuto far crollare gli equilibri della sua nuova vita.

Non riesce più a scordare il dolore sul volto di quel Dottore che non era il suo Dottore e l’odore rivoltante e terribile di piume bruciate e morte e cenere.

Ma soprattutto è incapace di scordare il fatto che fin dal principio, pur tenendola con sé, il Dottore si è negato al lei così tante volte e in cosi tante maniere diverse.

Ora sa perché l’ha riportata su Corvinus pur sapendo già che l’avrebbero trovato distrutto.

Sa perché l’ha salvata, prima ancora di riaccompagnarla su un pianeta in cui non restava più niente di vivo.

Sa perché le ha domandato di viaggiare con lui.

È strano ma quest’ultimo pensiero fa quasi più male di tutto il resto.

Non c’è altro motivo per cui il Dottore la tiene con sé?

Raven da tempo è convinta che lui la ami, anche se, piuttosto che ammetterlo, preferirebbe farsi spuntare i baffi con un paio di cesoie da giardino da un Ood strabico. Raven è certa che lui la ami, ma per un attimo il dubbio la trafigge con così tanta intensità da farla di nuovo vacillare.

È un tarlo vorace, ma lei lo scaccia in un sussulto di orgoglio.

Non ha importanza se il Dottore l’ha scelta perché sperava che attraverso di lei avrebbe potuto espiare una delle sue mille colpe.

Non ha importanza perché è successo prima che avesse modo di conoscerla.

È successo quando il Dottore ha distrutto Corvinus e sterminato tutti i coraxiani, a parte lei, ma poi le cose sono cambiate.

Però lui non le ha mai confessato quel che era accaduto. Non le ha mai chiesto esplicitamente perdono.

Ecco il solo motivo per cui lei dovrebbe aver voglia di piangere e di urlare. L’ulteriore ragione per cui dovrebbe odiare il Dottore.

Ma non ci riesce. Lo ama da troppo tempo e per troppi motivi e non è capace di smettere nemmeno ora che sa cosa lui le nasconde.

Lo ama malgrado avesse intuito da tempo il suo segreto.

Sa che ogni carezza o abbraccio negati, ogni sguardo mancato e ogni bacio evitato sono stati il modo sciocco, infantile, inutile ma anche disperato del Dottore per chiederle un perdono che lui ritiene di non poter ottenere e di non meritare.

Il Dottore a volte è un bambino viziato, un egoista, un vigliacco. Raven lo ama anche per questo.

Inoltre ha visto l’orrore di Corvinus ma ha osservato anche lo strazio del Dottore.

Ora sa come e soprattutto perché Corvinus è andato distrutto e la sua gente si è estinta, e il perché è fa tutta la differenza del mondo.

Il Dottore non voleva. Raven ora ne ha la certezza non deve più limitarsi solo a intuirlo.

Il Dottore non voleva, avrebbe dato la vita se fosse servito a salvare i coraxiani e il loro pianeta. Il Dottore non ha avuto la minima scelta.

Raven non riuscirebbe a odiarlo in ogni caso, nemmeno ora che amarlo fa un po’ più male.

Il cuore le duole nel petto e il fatto di avere la gola ancora ingolfata di singhiozzi non aiuta.

Le pare di avere sulle spalle il peso di un intero pianeta, il suo ormai perduto. Non può fare a meno di chiedersi quanti mondi distrutti e spopolati schiacciano la coscienza del dottore.

Uno è appunto Corvinus e poi ci sono Gallifrey e Skaro, ma il Dottore ha così tanti segreti, che Raven non può avere la certezza che non ce ne siano altri.

Il Dottore tace e mente. Lo fa da secoli ed è così vecchio che a volte la stanchezza gli si legge negli occhi nonostante i suoi modi azzimati, la sua fissazione per i francesismi e per l’apicoltura, il suo ostentare indifferenza arricciando uno dei suoi baffi tra indice e pollice e sentenziando: «Parbleu, Raven, non essere sciocca, ragazza mia!»

Raven si chiede se non sia per questo che la TARDIS l’ha ingannata e poi costretta a conoscere la verità.

Pensa di sì, crede che sia stato un tentativo di farle comprendere quanto il Dottore è solo e a volte privo di speranza e quanto ha bisogno che lei lo perdoni anche se non ha il coraggio di dirle lui stesso che è la sola a poterlo giudicare. La sola che può scegliere se condannarlo oppure redimerlo dimenticando il passato.

Sì, deve essere così.

La TARDIS doveva sapere come l’avrebbe fatta sentire rivelandole la verità sulla distruzione di Corvinus e Raven sa per certo che non le avrebbe mai fatto del male senza una ragione.

Loro due si sono sempre intese. E’ per via della facilità con cui la TARDIS può sfiorare la sua coscienza anche senza usare il sistema telepatico vero e proprio, almeno mentre lei è nella sua forma animale.

Si sono sempre capite e rispettate e piaciute fin dal primo momento.

In fondo si assomigliano anche un po’, per quanto la TARDIS abbia perso da secoli la capacità di mutare forma a piacimento.

Perciò Raven non ha dubbi: se la TARDIS le ha inflitto una simile tortura è sicuramente per un motivo importante.

E la sola cosa di cui alla TARDIS importa davvero, al punto da renderla egoista e spietata, è il Dottore.

Il Dottore è il motivo di tutti quei sotterfugi e della più sconvolgente tra le rivelazioni. Ma perché svelarle il segreto proprio ora?

Raven non riesce a fare a meno di chiederselo e domandarselo la rende un po’ più lucida, anche se è ancora sconvolta e ci metterà parecchio tempo per risanare almeno un po’ la ferita che la TARDIS ha riaperto e la conoscenza della verità ha reso più profonda.

Eppure Raven adesso deve avere anche l’ultima risposta.

«Perché proprio oggi?» Formula la sua domanda anche ad alta voce, sperando che la TARDIS risponderà. In fondo le sue dita sono ancora strette intorno a uno dei cavi del sistema telepatico.

Si aspetta di sentire di nuovo la coscienza della TARDIS che preme per riversarsi nella sua, ma non accade nulla.

La nave rimane in silenzio, salvo il solito ronzio sommesso.

Ed è quando si accorge di quanto quel silenzio è denso e pesante che Raven capisce.

Sono sole, lei e la TARDIS.

Il Dottore non c’è. Non soltanto non è lì con loro nella stanza in quel preciso momento, non è da nessuna parte a bordo. Il Dottore è andato via e Raven non sa dove sia andato.

D’un tratto ricorda la strana luce nello sguardo di lui la sera prima, quando le ha augurato la buona notte e non ha bisogno di altro per sapere che si è messo nei guai.

Ovunque sia sta correndo un pericolo mortale e le ha lasciate indietro, lei e la TARDIS, per tenerle al sicuro e per proteggerle. Forse perfino perché lei abbia una casa, almeno per un po’ prima che anche la TARDIS muoia come accade a ogni TARDIS quando si spezza la sintonia che la lega al Time Lord che ne è il comandante.

Raven sente che è così e capisce qual è la risposta alla sua ultima domanda. Comprende per quale motivo ha scoperto il segreto del Dottore proprio in quel frangente.

La TARDIS aveva ragione quando ha scelto di svelarle la verità su Corvinus. Ora Raven sa perché ha dovuto farlo e perché ha scelto quel giorno tra tanti. E’ il giorno in cui lei deve salvare il Dottore. È il giorno in cui deve ritrovarlo - quello stupido idiota che ha creduto di avere il diritto di morire senza dirle addio – salvarlo e riportarlo indietro. O almeno deve arrivare in tempo per assicurare al Dottore che lo perdona, prima che sia troppo tardi.

La TARDIS non vuol che lui muoia sentendosi vuoto, sbagliato, orribile e senza speranza.

Nemmeno Raven lo vuole. Ha bisogno di dimenticare, semmai, di rimarginare le ferite, finalmente e per quanto possibile e può farlo solo se il Dottore vive e si arrende a lasciarsi amare, malgrado tutto e proprio da lei.

«Dov’è andato?»  chiede, raddrizzando le spalle e stringendo un po’ più forte il cavo del sistema telepatico.

Le luci della TARDIS avvampano tutte insieme, non solo in quella sala, ma in ogni singola stanza e corridoio, all’infinito: blu, sfavillanti di speranza e di esultanza a stento trattenuta.

Raven sorride, mentre precise coordinate astronomiche le si formano direttamente nel cervello e lì si imprimono come una mappa.

Non dovrebbe sentirsi felice dopo quel che ha appena scoperto, ma non riesce a non pensare al fatto che, per la prima volta da quando viaggia con il Dottore, intravvede un vero futuro e una possibilità di pace e sollievo per entrambi.

Inoltre è sicura che la TARDIS si lascerà pilotare. Succede di rado che lei e il Dottore le permettano di stare ai comandi, ma quando accade Raven si sente esattamente come quando è un corvo e usa le ali per volare più veloce e più in alto.

«Riportalo indietro.» È un sussurrare sottopelle e Raven  annuisce convinta, giurando alla TARDIS che lo farà davvero, poi lascia andare il cavo e, per quanto le sue gambe siano ancora un po’ malferme, volta le spalle alla colonnina aperta del sistema telepatico e corre via veloce.

Prima di raggiungere la scaletta che la porterà su in plancia spicca un salto, solleva le ginocchia al petto e in secondo è diventata una piccola saetta nera e lucente, lanciata a tutta velocità lungo un corridoio azzurrino.

Pochi rapidi battiti d’ala e sarà in sala comando.

«Resisti, vecchio idiota, stiamo arrivando» pensa la TARDIS dentro il suo cervello, anche se lei e Raven non sono più connesse in modo profondo. O forse è Raven stessa a pensarlo.

«Resisti, vecchio idiota dai cuori infranti. Non ti azzardare a lasciarmi davvero sola. Non ti azzardare a morire senza neanche uno straccio di bacio.»

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Se vi state chiedendo da dove sbuca questo delirio sappiate che giorni fa, in uno spotted flame, io ho ironicamente dichiarato che un domani la BBC, dopo una breve interruzione, manderà in onda New New Doctor Who e tutte le fans litigherebbero per decidere se sia più figo Twenty o Twenti-one mentre io avrò un'insana cotta per Seventeen. Da allora io e [Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)](../users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y) ci siamo messe a plottare per gioco e ci è venuta voglia di scrivere ed eccoci qui.
> 
> Se volete capirci qualcosina in più leggete [questo](../collections/newnewdoctor/works/988808).


End file.
